The present invention relates, in general, to vehicle type braking equipment and, more particularly, this invention relates to a composition type brake block member for use in a railway type vehicle brake system and, even still more specifically, the present invention relates to a flange lubricator that is attached to such composition brake shoe for applying a substantially solid type lubricating film on the flange of such railroad wheel.
Many railroad locomotives and cars use wheel tread braking which provides the braking effort required by forcing a brake shoe formed with a friction composition material against the tread of the steel wheel. Brake shoe engagement with the wheel tread produces friction that dissipates the energy of momentum in the form of heat. In order for such braking to be effective, however, wheel rotation is required. The adhesion due to the friction between the wheel tread and rail tends to maintain such wheel rotation as the brake shoe engages the wheel tread during a braking operation.
Excessive wheel wear and brake shoe change outs have been found to be cyclically high during the winter season. One theory attributes this, at least in part, to the more pronounced cleaning effect that the brake shoe has on the wheel as the result of higher moisture contact during wintertime. In that such cleaning action tends to increase the contact friction; or adhesion between the wheel and rail, increased contact stresses are created in the wheel. Such contact stresses being especially high during the guiding and steering action of the wheel set, particularly, when encountering track curvature. Similar problems of wear are also a concern with the flange portion of the wheel. These stresses can be reduced with lubrication.
Wayside lubricators have been a part of railroading for many years. These are placed in curved territory to reduce wheel and flange wear particularly where the wear is the greatest on the curved portions of the track. Emphasis has shifted in recent years to on board lubricators which are locomotive mounted units that are designed to provide lubrication on tangent track as well as in the curved territory in an effort both to reduce wear and also to improve fuel consumption.
Thus, the railroad industry is constantly trying to find methods and/or equipment that can be used to reduce the wear that occurs on both the wheel surface that contacts the rail and also the flange portion and at the same time possibly decrease fuel consumption by providing improved lubricity.
The present invention provides a device for lubricating a flange portion of a railroad wheel attachable to a composition brake shoe. The device comprises at least one lubricating member formed from a polymer based compound selected from the group consisting of phenolic resins, epoxy resins, polyamides, polytetrafluoroethenes, and various combinations thereof. The at least one lubricating member has a first predetermined shape, wherein the first predetermined shape has a substantially flat first side engageable with a longitudinal flat surface of such composition brake shoe and a radially opposed second side that has a substantially flat portion for contacting such flange portion of such railroad wheel and a substantially arcuate portion for contacting the arcuate interface of such flange portion and a tread portion of such railroad wheel. The device further includes a means for attaching the lubricating member or members to such composition brake shoe.
In another embodiment of the invention a device is in combination with a brake block of a railway vehicle having a backing plate and a brake lining affixed to said backing plate and further having a braking surface engageable with a wheel tread of a wheel of such railway vehicle, said brake lining formed from a predetermined composition material. The improvement comprises the device for lubricating a flange portion of such railroad wheel. The device is attachable to the brake lining of such brake block. The device comprises at least one lubricating member formed from a polymer based compound selected from the group consisting of phenolic resins, epoxy resins, polyamides, polytetrafluoroethenes, and various combinations thereof. The at least one lubricating member has a first predetermined shape, wherein the first predetermined shape has a substantially flat first side engageable with a longitudinal flat surface of such composition brake shoe and a radially opposed second side that has a substantially flat portion for contacting such flange portion of such railroad wheel and a substantially arcuate portion for contacting the arcuate interface of such flange portion and a tread portion of such railroad wheel. The device further includes a means for attaching the lubricating member or members to such composition brake shoe.
It is, therefore one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide a method of lubricating the flange portion of a railroad wheel with a solid lubricant.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method of lubricating the flange portion of a railroad wheel that does not require the use of an extraneous lubricating system.
Yet, another object of the present invention is to provide a method of lubricating the flange portion of a railroad wheel that is easy to install.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of lubricating the flange portion of a railroad wheel that is inexpensive to manufacture and operate.
These and various other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent after a full reading of the following detailed description, particularly, when read in conjunction with the attached drawings as described below and the appended claims.